1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a system for limiting pressure in a filter chamber in a dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A typical dishwasher includes a closed system where washing fluid is pumped from a sump into upper and lower wash arms such that kitchenware retained on vertically spaced racks within a tub of the dishwasher will be sprayed with the washing fluid for cleaning purposes. The washing fluid is heated, filtered and recirculated. Prior to recirculating the washing fluid, the fluid is directed through one or more filters to remove soil from the fluid, with the soil being collected in a chamber. Periodically, the system is purged in order to drain the collection chamber of the soil.
In general, washing fluid is circulated in the system at a relatively high pressure in order to ensure an adequate fluid supply to the upper and lower wash arms. At some point in the system, washing fluid is passed or diverted into a filter chamber, often at the same, relatively high pressure that is supplied to the wash arms. Unfortunately, supplying the filter at high pressure will often reduce the overall efficiency of the filtering process. When operating at high pressure, the filter becomes clogged quickly, causing food soils to be released back into the wash system to circulate with the washing fluid. Without proper filtration, the level of food soils circulating in the washing fluid will rise, resulting in a decrease in the overall efficiency of the washing operation.
Based on the above, there exists a need for a system to limit pressure in a filter chamber of a dishwasher. More specifically, there exists a need for a system that minimizes the pressure of washing fluid entering the filter chamber while, at the same time, ensuring proper operation of the wash arms.